The Chainsaw Races/Transcript
The complete transcript for The Chainsaw Races Opening Scene {Red is inside the room of a house. There are cans of paint on the floor. He is stirring from one can.} RED GREEN: You know, on a beautiful weekend day in the middle of trout season, the last thing you want to be doing is painting the inside of your house. Well, let's say your significant other asks you to paint the front room. Instead of whining or hiding or faking a hernia, why don't you use it as a learning experience? You'll learn that there are over 75 shades of green paint. {looks around the room; sees some newspaper duct-taped to the window} You'll also discover that two sheets of newspaper covers the average-size window. {looks at a pair of underwear lying on the floor} And you'll see the benefit of throwing your dirty laundry on the floor all these years. {looks up a floor lamp, with a pair of pants covering the lampshade} You'll also find out if you're over 55, there's a pretty good chance your pajama bottoms are large enough to fit over a standard floor lamp. {removes stirring stick from paint can, tapping on side of can in the process} Now, I know you know what a paint sprayer looks like, {sets stick down; looks at a sprinkler hose attached to some lawn sprinklers} but you probably don't realize that the hose fittings are the same size as the ones on your lawn sprinkler. {places intake hose into paint can} Okay, you're also gonna find out that you wanna get outta here before the latex hits the wall. {Red gets up and walks out of the room. He steps outside, holding a plug and an extension cord.} RED GREEN: And now if you'll be kind enough to excuse me, I got some painting to do. {Red plugs in the painting machine into the extension cord. There is a humming noise coming from inside the house while Red stands there for a few seconds. He then unplugs the painting machine inside. The noise stops. Red pauses briefly.} RED GREEN: Now the second coat... {Red plugs in the machine again and the noise resumes. Suddenly, a stream of green paint spews out of the open mail slot and hits Red in the seat of his pants, but he doesn't know this. He unplugs the machine.} RED GREEN: Now, while you're waiting for the paint to dry, you can call a few buddies and brag to them about how smart you are. {Red turns and walks off, the paint clearly showing on the rear of his pants as he leaves.} Intro {Red enters the lodge, waving to the camera and the cheering audience. He holds a chainsaw in his hand, which is duct-taped to a skateboard.} RED GREEN: Okay! Thank you very much. You know, I appreciate that. I guess you know that this is the big weekend: the second annual chainsaw races up here. {holds up chainsaw on skateboard} We mount the chainsaws onto skateboards like this, and, uh... {grins} Boy, these babies ever move, I'll tell ya! {laughs} You take that throttle wide open; this baby takes off on you! {chuckles} Zero to sixty in under five seconds, you know. Even more if you remember to let go. And talk about a crowd pleaser! We could have chainsaw races every month if people would heal faster. {Suddenly, the front door opens and Harold runs in, looking excited.} HAROLD GREEN: Uncle Red! Uncle Red! {runs up to Red} RED GREEN: {smiling} They're excited! They're excited, Harold! They're excited, yeah, yeah! HAROLD GREEN: {pointing outside with thumb} Uncle Red, are you coming out to meet the bus? RED GREEN: {suddenly concerned} Bus? What bus? HAROLD GREEN: The bus! The bus for the Intellectually Gifted Children's Club! RED GREEN: What? HAROLD GREEN: Yeah, they booked the lodge for the entire weekend! {takes out Palm Pilot} Look, see? It's right here on my Palm Pilot! {pushes some buttons and then shows it to Red} Haw! RED GREEN: Well, uh... lemme check my Palm Pilot... {looks at open palm} Oh yeah, here it is. {shows off palm with annoyance; a message is written on it: "So What"} So what? I can't meet the bus, Harold, I gotta work on my chainsaw for the races. HAROLD GREEN: {giggles} We got a whole program planned for these special kids. RED GREEN: Oh yeah? What're you gonna do, clean and reload your pocket protectors? HAROLD GREEN: No! But we have vegetable cloning. Ha-ha-ha! Yes! And Warhammer action figure painting classes, and a chance to dress up as your very favorite alien Star Trek character, which is so cool! RED GREEN: You know what you should do, Harold? HAROLD GREEN: What? RED GREEN: You should bring the kids to the chainsaw races. HAROLD GREEN: {shakes head} No. RED GREEN: Oh yeah. HAROLD GREEN: No, no. RED GREEN: What? HAROLD GREEN: Well, it's just that people are very intelligent and have low pain thresholds. RED GREEN: {shakes head} The spectators will be perfectly safe, Harold. I mean, {points behind him} we're holding them up in the dry riverbed up by Rock Reef Point there. There's absolutely no chance that anybody's gonna get hurt. {Harold groans. Suddenly, they hear the sound of a chainsaw racing past the lodge. Two trees that can be seen from the windows fall down as the chainsaw goes past. Red runs out the front door after it, holding his chainsaw, while Harold stays behind, looking at the camera with confusion.} The Possum Lodge Word Game WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: It's time for the Possum Lodge Word Game! {The camera pulls back to reveal Winston, holding a book, standing behind the card table where Red and Dalton are seated.} WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: Tonight's winner gets a copy of my brand new book. Now, this is for people who find the For Dummies book a little too complicated. {Winston pulls out the book. The cover reads "DRESSING YOURSELF... FOR UTTER MORONS" and shows a drawing of a man in a blue shirt sitting on a man in an orange shirt.} WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: "Dressing Yourself for Utter Morons." {Winston opens the book and shows off a page in it, which reads "#4 SHOES LAST" and features a drawing of a red shoe.} WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: Number four: shoes last. {closes book} Okay Dalton, cover your ears. {Dalton does so} Red, you have thirty seconds to get Dalton to say this word: {picks up word sign and turns it around} "Early". "Early". RED GREEN: Yeah, all right, Winston. WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: {puts down word sign} And go! RED GREEN: Okay Dalton, you set your alarm clock 'cause you want to wake up... DALTON HUMPHREY: ...irritable. RED GREEN: Okay, if you're not late, you're... DALTON HUMPHREY: ...still alive! RED GREEN: Oh, no, oh, no. Okay, which bird gets the worm? DALTON HUMPHREY: The big-name one? WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: Almost out of time, guys. RED GREEN: All right, um, um, {snaps fingers} okay. Dalton, what makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise? DALTON HUMPHREY: Do I look like I know? RED GREEN: No, no. But– But– But you do know. Something to bed, something to rise. DALTON HUMPHREY: {thinking} Oh... RED GREEN: No, no, no, no, no. Okay. No, no, no, no, no. You know that when you go to a party, and you get there before you should, you are... DALTON HUMPHREY: ...alone. RED GREEN: Why did you figure alone? DALTON HUMPHREY: Because if I take Anne-Marie, I never get anywhere early. RED GREEN: There it is! {rings bell rapidly} WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: You won! {hands his book to Dalton} Handyman Corner {Out beyond the lodge, a white car drives across a field, playing really loud rock music on the radio. It passes by Red, who stands there, covering his ears to block out that music.} RED GREEN: {pointing at car} That's the future of our country right there: a 15-horsepower car with a 300-horsepower radio! And the music's terrible! {walks along} 'Course, that's why they play it so loud, 'cause they know you'd never listen to it if you had a choice. {walks up to a white van parked close by} Now, I know, as you get older, you're supposed to mature and accept things around and just keep quiet. {stops walking and puts hands on hips} To me, that means everybody in the cemetery is about as mature as you can get. I prefer to stay childish. {opens a van door} So this time on Handyman Corner, I'm gonna strike back by turning this van into the world's largest boombox. Now, they don't build the size of speaker I have in mind, so I have to make my own. {holds up hands} How hard can it be? For starters, I need a real big magnet to put on the back of my speaker. {Red looks down inside the van. On the floor is a metal bucket filled high with various refrigerator magnets. He takes the bucket and tries to pull it up.} RED GREEN: So... {grunts with the effort of pulling bucket; pulls it forward a few inches at a time} I took every fridge magnet that anybody's ever given me, and I put 'em into this metal bucket. They're from insurance guys, pizza delivery places... {pulls bucket out of van; bucket then sticks to side of van} religious fanatical groups. {tries very hard to pull bucket off van} Boy, that's a strong magnet! {After much effort, Red succeeds in pulling the metal bucket off the van. But then the bucket gets drawn to a metal wall inside the van, dragging Red in along with it. The bucket full of magnets gets stuck to the wall, sticking out lengthwise. Red gets up.} RED GREEN: Okay, perfect. {looks at where bucket stuck} That's right where I want it. {wipes hands together} That saved me a little time. {Red looks at his watch. But it doesn't make a usual ticking sound. Red holds it up to his ear and shakes it a few times. Red looks puzzled, then gets to his feet.} RED GREEN: Okay. {walks up to a deflated kiddie pool lying on a worktable} Now, to make the cone for my speaker, I'm gonna use one of these kiddie swimming pools. {picks up kiddie pool} Just give me a minute to inflate this, will ya? {Red tries vainly to blow into the kiddie pool and inflate it, but he makes little headway. Wipe to a later scene. Red is still trying unsuccessfully to inflate the pool. He suddenly falls over in a faint. Wipe again. Red is back on his feet again and is emptying water out of another kiddie pool, which has already been inflated. The first, still-deflated one is lying on the ground.} RED GREEN: There we go! {Then a little boy wearing a bathing suit, goggles and water wings and holding a roll of duct tape walks up to Red and glares at him. Red looks down at him.} RED GREEN: Hey, come on, eh? We made a fair trade. A deal's a deal. {The boy looks at his roll of duct tape, then looks back at Red. Red hands him the old, deflated kiddie pool.} RED GREEN: Here you go. {The boy takes the kiddie pool and walks off. Wipe to a later scene. Red is placing a garbage can in the pool. The can has Christmas lights wrapped around it.} RED GREEN: Okay, this is where it gets a little bit tricky. You gotta make an electromagnet on the back of your pool that'll fit over the back of your bucket of fridge magnets, and you gotta do all this without going over budget. So I'm just using this old garbage pail, 'cause I don't need this until garbage day, and I figure, by then, this whole project will be a distant, painful memory. Then for the electromagnet part, all I'm doing is winding this string of Christmas lights around the outside. {walks around garbage can, winding lights around along the way} These all fell off the roof during that big storm last July. {Wipe to a later scene. Red has duct-taped the pool to just inside the van door, mounted on its side with a hole in it. A rope is tied to the door handle.} RED GREEN: Okay, I'm gonna need some real wattage to drive this baby. Here's what I did. {Red eagerly slides the van door closed, then walks around behind the van. The rope is tied to the upraised trunk door. Inside the trunk are a huge piles of radio amplifiers, all duct-taped in from top to bottom, and all connected and plugged in together.} RED GREEN: I took all the amplifiers out of a bunch of old radios I had. You know, out in the garage, down in the basement, up in the attic, and in the dining room. Wired them all together in series! I probably got a trillion gigawatts of power here. If it doesn't work out as a radio, it'll make a dandy welder, huh? And of course, I'm not gonna have any music until I turn on the van radio, but I still gotta hook up the speaker; make sure the power's getting through, you know. {Red attaches a jumper cable to one of the amplifiers. Upon contact, it sparks slightly and Red recoils in shock. A humming noise is now heard coming from the amplifier.} RED GREEN: Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. No, that's– that's all good. {wipes hands together} Okay, now I just gotta crank the volume on her. {turns a knob on the amplifier; humming gets louder; wipes hands together} Okay! We're ready to rock! {closes trunk door, then runs ropes along one pulley wheel on door} So remember, if the women don't find you handsome... {runs rope along second pulley wheel on other side of door, laughing} Oh, baby! ...they should at least find you handy! {Red laughs maniacally as he ties the rope to the other side of the van. Wipe to a later scene. Red drives the van up to a car parked with its windows completely open. Loud rock music can be heard on this car's radio. Red brings the van to a stop in front of a shed. He puts on a pair of headphones. Then he pulls on the rope, which runs around the back of the van and opens up the side door, revealing Red's makeshift boombox. Red then turns on the van radio. Sousa's "Washington March" plays very loudly on the boombox. The speaker shakes in and out as the music plays. The parked car visibly shakes and the shed in front of the van collapses. The driver in the park car flings open the door and scrambles away. Red smiles and sways his head with the music. The boombox causes the parked car to flip over, upside-down.} Red's Sage Advice RED GREEN: You know, after you get married, there are things you need to learn that nobody ever talks about. They're not in any manual, and neither your parents nor your teachers are ever gonna mention 'em. So I guess it's my job. Okay, here's the main one: to survive as a happily-married man, you have to learn how to sneak food. {smiles and nods} You gotta pretend that when you're getting out of bed in the middle of the night, it's because you heard a clunking sound coming from the basement, not because you heard a grumbling sound coming from your own stomach. You gotta be able to find the kitchen in the dark. You gotta be able to unplug the fridge so that when you open the door, the light doesn't come on. {makes a fast eating motion} You gotta eat the food real fast. And when your wife calls down to find out what you're doing, {pretends to stuff food in his mouth} you gotta be able to stuff it all into one cheek, so that you can answer her without the telltale sound of a mouthful of cold lasagna. Then when you're finished, you gotta be able to hide all the evidence and climb back into bed. And if she starts making advances toward you, don't give in to her. She's not feeling romantic, she's trying to frisk you for Twinkies! Remember, I'm pulling for you. We're all in this together. Side Segment {The Possum Van is pulled over by a police car on a dirt road. Red drives the Possum Van with Dalton and Mike as his passengers.} RED GREEN: And... what's this about? DALTON HUMPHREY: Well, were you speeding? RED GREEN: Speeding? In the Possum Van, Dalton? Well, I left my wallet at home. I got no driver's license. Quick, Dalton, switch places with me! DALTON HUMPHREY: Okay, all right, okay. {Red and Dalton try to squeeze through to exchange seats, with Dalton now in the driver's seat.} RED GREEN: All right, all right, all right, sorry, sorry, sorry. Okay, we're good, we're good. There we go. Yeah. MIKE HAMAR: Is that a good idea? I think Dalton's been drinking. DALTON HUMPHREY: No, I have not, Mike. MIKE HAMAR: Really? He acts this way all the time? RED GREEN: Yeah. {to Dalton} Just get your license out, Dalton. DALTON HUMPHREY: No problem. RED GREEN: The cop will be up here any second. DALTON HUMPHREY: Yes. RED GREEN: What's taking him so long anyway? MIKE HAMAR: He's probably running the check on the license plates. RED GREEN: No, I don't think so. {pulls out the Possum Van's license plate and shows it to Mike} DALTON HUMPHREY: Hey, what's today's date? RED GREEN: Uh, it's the 14th. DALTON HUMPHREY: You know, I think my license has expired, unless it's still 1997. RED GREEN: No, that was years ago, Dalton. MIKE HAMAR: Although your wardrobe implies 1962. RED GREEN: Well, what do we do now, guys? MIKE HAMAR: Hey, I got a license, let me drive! RED GREEN: All right. {Mike, Red and Dalton all squeeze through and utter words of pain to exchange seats again. This time, Mike takes the driver's seat.} RED GREEN: Okay, we're fine, we're fine. MIKE HAMAR: It'll be smooth sailing from here on. Just let me do the talking, okay? RED GREEN: Let me see your license, Mike. MIKE HAMAR: Yeah, sure. {hands license to Red} RED GREEN: "Jesus Rodriguez"? MIKE HAMAR: It was my maiden name. DALTON HUMPHREY: {calls on cell phone} Oh, hello, police? I would like to report a robbery in progress at the main intersection in Port Asbestos. Uh, huh, my name? Um... {Red shows Mike's license to Dalton} Jesus Rodriguez. {Dalton puts the phone back, and they all laugh with delight as the police car heads off.} Plot Segment 2 {Outside the lodge, Red runs past, holding a running chainsaw in his hand. The front door falls in on the floor as Red runs in, holding his chainsaw. He turns it off.} RED GREEN: Boy, this thing's running great! HAROLD GREEN: {running in} Uncle Red! {stops briefly as he realizes he stepped on the fallen front door} I have a problem. RED GREEN: Well, we're all aware of that, Harold. HAROLD GREEN: I cannot do my job as promotions manager of the Possum Lake area if you continue to do these dangerous events like the chainsaw racing! You're forcing me to pull rank! RED GREEN: {upset} Now, Harold, wait a second. You're not telling me you're putting your job above the wishes of the lodge, are you? HAROLD GREEN: I'm not, but I've had a busload of gifted children put into my care, so I'm putting their safety above the wishes of the lodge! {raises index finger in the air dramatically} Haw! RED GREEN: {swaying head in annoyance} Okay. I know you feel that way, but I betcha the kids don't. HAROLD GREEN: {somewhat smugly} Ohhhhh! {points at Red} I knew you were gonna say that, I knew you were gonna say that. Knew you were gonna say that. RED GREEN: Yeah, all right. HAROLD GREEN: {turning toward entrance of lodge} Thornton! Thornton, c'mon in here! {A young boy in a suit and wearing glasses walks into the lodge, stepping on the fallen front door as he does so. Red notices as the boy stares at him.} RED GREEN: Well, looks like the vegetable cloning worked. THORNTON: {continuing to stare at Red} Are you the man responsible for this irresponsible and sophomoric exhibition? RED GREEN: What? HAROLD GREEN: He's talking about the chainsaw races. THORNTON: It sets a very poor example for today's youth, watching grown men tearing down trees and polluting the environment. RED GREEN: {to Harold, amused} I hope you're soaking his parents for this weekend, Harold. HAROLD GREEN: {offended, covering Thornton's ears for him} Do not be mean, Uncle Red! It's very difficult for people of different intellectual levels to communicate. RED GREEN: {to Harold} Well, we've proven that for years, haven't we? {to Thornton} So, tell me something, Thorn. THORNTON: Thorn''ton''. RED GREEN: Thornton, excuse me, okay. You're a kid; you must see the fun side of chainsaw races, eh? THORNTON: Maybe a few years ago I might have. RED GREEN: Oh yeah? THORNTON: But you can't justify endangering your peers and destroying the ozone just for you own childish amusement. {Pause} HAROLD GREEN: {smiling and pointing at Red} Ha-ha! {tries to high-five Thornton, but misses as both stumble and Red shrugs} Adventures The Experts {The camera slowly zooms in on Winston.} WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: It's time for the Experts portion of the show, where we address those three little words men find so hard to say: {Winston gestures out toward the audience. He is revealed to be sitting on a chair, with a table in front of it. Next to his chair, Red and Dwight are sitting on a car-themed couch.} AUDIENCE: I DON'T KNOW! {headlights on car couch light up with each word} WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: Those are the words. And, uh, {looks toward Dwight} joining us today, marina owner and idle curiosity, Dwight Cardiff. {Dwight nods slightly} All right, fellas, {holds up letter} here's the letter: {reading} "Dear Experts, I have recently thought about taking up skydiving and wanted to know if you had any tips." {looks up} RED GREEN: Okay, yeah, sure. Now, every guy has a voice in his head that stops him from doing dumb things. Actually, if you're married, you have two of 'em. And the loud one isn't even yours. But this voice stops you from doing idiotic stuff like jumping out of airplanes, or quitting your job to become a mime, or sharing your thoughts. WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: Yeah, I agree with you. I think skydiving's nuts! I mean, I have my own business. So if I jump out of a plane and do a face-plant into the ground at 120 miles an hour, I'm off work without pay! RED GREEN: You're off everything without anything. DWIGHT CARDIFF: Well, I like skydiving. I think it's a great sport. You get some guy to suit you up, strap on your chute, and all you have to do is fall. Gravity does all the work. And of course, you have to stay loose, and I'm real good at staying loose. {smiles} WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: Boy, I tell you what, if I fell out of an airplane, I'd be so loose I'd come undone! DWIGHT CARDIFF: Well, you'd be surprised. Falling thousands of feet in a few seconds can be very relaxing. Sometimes I fall asleep on the way down. RED GREEN: Yeah, but Dwight, you have a very low drowse threshold. I've seen you fall asleep water-skiing. DWIGHT CARDIFF: Well, it's a lot of fun. We have a great time. RED GREEN: We? You mean you're not the only wacko that jumps out of that plane? DWIGHT CARDIFF: Oh, no. Junior, Buster, Stinky and I go every other Saturday. WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: {looking thoughtful} Okay, well, you know something? {points toward Dwight} That's a little bit different. Yeah, that's not so crazy, 'cause if you get a bunch of guys to go with you, it's– it's more like, uh, bonding. RED GREEN: Okay, well, there's our answer. {looks into camera} Okay, this viewer, it's great for you to go skydiving, as long as you get a bunch of guys to go with you. WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. RED GREEN: Yeah, but you gotta get everybody to check with their wives first and make sure that it's okay. DWIGHT CARDIFF: And if the wives say no, the guys don't go, right? RED GREEN: Absolutely right, and if the wives say yes, I'd say all your marriages are in trouble. Plot Segment 3 {Red runs across the outside of the lodge and then runs in. Once in the lodge, he closes the front door with a slam and looks around nervously before walking up to the camera slowly with a look of disappointment on his face.} RED GREEN: Okay, uh... looks like this is gonna be the last year of the chainsaw races. You know, ordinarily, {holds up both hands apart from each other to approximate} we run them just two at a time, like in heats, but we thought it would be a lot safer if we got it over quicker, so we just let all the chainsaws go at once. And, uh, we were half-right; it was quicker. {The front door opens again and Harold and Thornton walk in, their pants legs all shredded.} HAROLD GREEN: Uncle Red! {worriedly} What am I supposed to tell the parents when they ask why their children was chased by chainsaws?! RED GREEN: Just tell them it was part of the camp experience, Harold. I mean, it taught them rock climbing and tree shinnying. HAROLD GREEN: {laughs mockingly, then grabs and holds up Thornton to Red} Uncle Red! Look at the size of his head! He's a gifted person; these are gifted children! RED GREEN: Well, they should be smart enough to get out of the way, you know? You know? You know... All right, Harold, look! Okay, the chainsaw race, it was a dumb thing, and we're never gonna do it again. HAROLD GREEN: Thank you. RED GREEN: {smiling} But you got to admit, it was kinda fun, eh? Isn't that part of the whole camp feeling, huh? HAROLD GREEN: No, no, it's not. Tell him, Thornton. THORNTON: {smiling} That was so cool, Mr. Green! RED GREEN: There we go! {laughs} Told ya! {The "Squeal of the Possum" sounds.} RED GREEN: Meeting time, Harold. Away you go. THORNTON: Whoa, can I come? HAROLD GREEN: No, no. {kneeling down in front of Thornton and holding his hand} Now, Thornton? Thornton? There are no– no intelligent people down there. It's best that I go down and you go to chess club, okay? Go to chess club! {Harold gets back up and runs to the basement door at the back of the lodge, while a dejected Thornton turns and slowly walks toward the front door, his head hanging down. Red watches.} AUDIENCE: {sounding disappointed} Aww... RED GREEN: Hey, Thornton? Thornton! {waves Thornton over; Thornton comes back up beside Red as they turn to the camera} So if my wife is watching, I'll be coming straight home after the meeting. And you were dead right about the chainsaw races. We're never doing that again. We're going with belt sanders next year. And to the rest of ya, on behalf of myself and Thornton and the whole gang up here at Possum Lodge... THORNTON: Keep your stick on the ice. RED GREEN: {points to Thornton} What he said. {They both wave to the camera. Red then walks toward the basement door while Thornton stands there, still waving. Red notices that Thornton isn't with him, then goes back to retrieve him and walks with him to the basement door. Wipe to the Lodge Meeting. Dalton, Harold, Mike and Winston all stand at the front of the meeting, waving the men to sit down. Red and Thornton walk down the stairs toward the front of the meeting.} WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: Okay, sit down, everybody! Come to order! MIKE HAMAR: {waving Red and Thornton} Hey, guys, come on over and sit down! Sit down. WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: Sit down. {Red and Thornton both stand up at the front of the meeting, between Harold and Mike.} DALTON HUMPHREY: {suddenly standing up again} All rise! {The men all stand up. They all cross their arms over their chests.} EVERYONE, INCLUDING THORNTON: Quando Omni Flunkus Moritati. RED GREEN: Sit down. {everyone does so} Bow your heads for the Man's Prayer. {they all bow their heads} EVERYONE, INCLUDING THORNTON: I'm a man, but I can change, if I have to, I guess. {everyone raises their heads again} RED GREEN: Okay, men, now, is there anybody who didn't get their chainsaw back? {One man in the crowd raises his hand. Suddenly, a running chainsaw duct-taped to a skateboard rolls down the stairs, running along the rails and coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. The stair railing falls over with a clatter. Dalton, being closest to the stairs, reacts.} RED GREEN: {pointing to chainsaw} Okay, there it is.